1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scale inhibitor for calcium-type scales, and more particularly to a scale inhibitor useful for preventing the occurrence of calcium carbonate-type scales in various aqueous systems having a calcium hardness.
2. Prior Art
In various aqueous systems for industrial use, especially in such systems for boilers or cooling units, formed is a calcium-type scale of which main component is calcium carbonate originated from a hardness-causing component and carbonate ion present in water. Such a scale is deposited over heat transfer surfaces of the above aqueous systems thereby lowering the heat transfer efficiency thereof. Accordingly, it is desired to prevent or inhibit the occurrence of the scale.
In view of the above, a formulation known as a scale inhibitor has conventionally been used as additive to the aqueous systems for preventing or inhibiting the occurrence of the calcium-type scale. Specifically, there have been proposed for a relatively long time various formulations such as of polyacrylic acid-type copolymers, organophosphonic acids, organic chelating agents or the like.
Recently, there has also been proposed to use a combination of a certain kind of organophosphonic acid and a specific water-soluble organic copolymer having a carboxyl group and a sulfonate group in view of its scale inhibiting efficiency (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 41400/1989).
In industrial aqueous systems like those for cooling units, water is recently more and more recycled allowing for efficient utilization thereof. This is meant by the utilization of highly concentrated water. In such highly concentrated water the calcium hardness (calculated as calcium carbonate) becomes extremely high and frequently exceeds 300 ppm.
In the case of using the foregoing conventional scale inhibitor for the highly concentrated water, the scale inhibiting effect thereof may be insufficient. In particular it is difficult to effectively inhibit the occurrence of scale in a concentrated aqueous system having the calcium hardness of over 300 ppm with the use of usual usage of the conventional inhibitor on the order of several ppm to several tens ppm.
In another aspect, there is a tendency to increase the heat flux at the heart transfer portion for improving productivity of boilers or apparatus used in cooling units. With the increased heat flux, the amount of calcium carbonate-type scale occurred extremely increases, resulting in frequent scale problems. In the aqueous system with the increased heat flux (for example, more than 300,000 Kcal/m.sup.2.hr), it has been difficult for the conventional scale inhibitor to prevent scale problems even if low calcium hardness water is used.